


United We Fall

by CoffeeAndArrows



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CACW, Civil War, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I have a lot of feelings about the trailer okay, Why can't we be friends?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndArrows/pseuds/CoffeeAndArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was all so wrong.</p><p>It wasn't supposed to be like this.</p><p>----------<br/>The new trailer gave me a lot of feelings about Clint and Nat and Clvil War, so here you go :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	United We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The new trailer gave me a lot of feelings about Clint and Nat and Clvil War, so here you go :)
> 
> (Also this is un-beta'd so sorry about any mistakes that you find!)
> 
> Enjoy :)

This was all so wrong.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

 

As she stood on that ledge, watching her closest friend - her partner - flee from the raging fire and chaos that Stark had created, Natasha held her breath and bit her lip, blinking back tears.

What had they done? This team of superheroes. Her friends. The only family they had ever known.

And then there was Clint. _Clint_. Clint who had saved her life more times than she could count, Clint who had saved her from her demons time and time again.

He was so, so much more than she could wish for, and so much more than she deserved. They had been through so much together, fought for so much together. The Red Room. The Chitauri. Hydra. They had fought their pasts, together. United.

And now, it had all come tumbling down, over a law. One stupid, stupid law had torn her whole world apart.

She could understand their views, of course. She could understand it all. They were entitled to their own opinions, and Clint had the right to choose.

But it wasn't supposed to be this way.

They weren't supposed to have been separated by the world, torn apart by fate, and she couldn't stand it any longer.

 

Slipping away silently before her team noticed that she was gone, Natasha followed Clint back to their base, slipping effortlessly into his window.

He was stood on the other side of the room, his muscular back facing her. He made no move to acknowledge her presence, but she knew that he knew she was there. After all, they had been partners for over a decade - he knew her better than she knew herself.

They had been through so much together. Too much.

When he eventually turned around, his face carefully blank, Natasha felt a wave of relief wash over her, and as her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably, the tears which she had been holding back since the start of this huge mess finally spilled down her pale cheeks.

It felt as if neither of them had moved, but before she had time to realize what was going on, she felt the soft covers of Clint's bed against her legs, and before she knew it they were in each other's arms, tears soaking into each others' bloody uniforms.

'I- ' _I'm sorry. I need you. I-_

There were so many things which needed to be said, to many unfinished sentences. _I love you_.

Clint wrapped his arms tighter around her shoulders, softly brushing her tears from her cheeks with his callused thumb. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, swallowing the tightness in his throat.

'I know 'Tasha. I know.'

He tucked an escaped lock of fiery red hair behind her ear, as if he was touching spun glass.

He treated her as if she was a precious ornament, instead of a machine that was made to kill.  As if he didn't realize that she was a monster.

Leaning back to look him in the eyes, she noticed his battered face, littered with cuts and bruises. Opening her mouth she tried to speak past the huge lump in her throat, her voice barely a whisper,  'I can't do this anymore.'

Clint tugged his arms tighter, drawing her closer, before brushing a soft, gentle kiss to her lips. He ran his fingers across her neck, his fingers light and careful, until he found the silver chain which she had worn ever since he had bought it.

It was a promise, one that he would never break. Their promise. A promise for two lonely assassins with no one to call their own. _I will never leave you; I will never abandon you._

Natasha placed her hand over where his had rested. Over her heart, where it belonged.

Her voice barely audible, even in the near - silent room, she rested her forehead on his and murmured the phrase which she had refused to say for almost all of her life.  'I love you.'

He smiled softly as she buried her face in his chest, and shifted to press a kiss to the top of her head.

'I know, Nat, I know. I love you too.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) comments are always appreciated! <3
> 
> Also, if anyone cares, the title was created because even though it's 'United we stand, Divided we fall', for Clint and Nat they are divided when they stand up for what they believe in, but if they choose to fall, they will fall together, and I think that that's beautiful :)


End file.
